This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing a scent within a designated area and, more particularly, pertains to apparatus for introducing desired scents into the air entering an area.
In many instances, it is highly desirable to introduce a pleasing scent throughout an entire enclosure such as a house or the like. For example, the cooking of various foods cause unwanted odors to permeate throughout the house and annoy the occupants. Other times, an odor referred to as "house odor" may arise if the house is sealed for a period of time. Alternatively, an occupant may simply desire that a fresh scent permeate the house in view of his particular feelings at that time. In the past, scents have usually been introduced on a per unit basis (i.e., on a room-to-room basis) by uncovering a container having a scent producing liquid therein and placing a wick into the liquid. This is obviously an extremely inefficient way of introducing a scent into the area since it is dependent upon air flow and the rate of evaporation. Additionally, the range of the device is extremely limited.
Other techniques for introducing an airborne scent include the use of spray canisters that the occupant operates by depressing a valve button to permit the fluid carrying the scent to escape. This is a more efficient manner than the former method for quickly introducing a scent into the environment but suffers from the drawbacks that it is extremely expensive and the scent only lasts a relatively short period of time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide improved scent producing apparatus.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide scent producing apparatus that quickly and easily introduces a scent throughout an entire enclosure such as a house.
Another object of the invention is the provision of scent producing apparatus that is relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
A further object of the invention is to provide scent producing apparatus wherein respective different scents may be introduced into an enclosure in a simple and effective manner.
Another object of the invention resides in the novel details of construction that provide a scent producing apparatus that is compatible for use with existing forced air heating or cooling systems.